Убить одним движением
by Redhead Maniac
Summary: "Я могу убить тебя одним движением." "Знаю..."


Писалось под _"Mono Inc. - In My Heart_"

Чертовски холодно и всё вокруг облеплено белым, мокрым снегом. Он не уверен, когда в этом клоповнике закончилась смена сезонов, но он точно знает, что никогда прежде не видел столько снега.  
>Сплюнув тёмно-багряный сгусток крови, Раммштайнер вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и сипло смеётся. Пожалуй, всё это слишком забавно — в день, когда пепельную землю укрыло чистой простынёй, он заляпал её своей кровью. Да что там, своей — всё вокруг было залито медленно замерзающими лужами. Его, грязных людей, Бадоу.<br>— Эй, пёса, — рыжий кашляет, прижимая грязную руку к груди, — не возись.  
>Хайне смеряет напарника раздражённо-прохладным взглядом, едва ли не скаля клыки. Красные глаза цепко пробегаются по тощему телу, и он невольно отмечает, что хрен разберёшь, где одежда, а где рваная плоть. Запах ржавчины и металла бьёт в ноздри, но он всё ещё способен различить едва уловимый табачный шлейф от волос Нэйлза. Поэтому, повинуясь странному пробудившемуся инстинкту, андед берёт рыжую прядь бледными пальцами и подносит к лицу, медленно вдыхая.<br>— Хайне, ты это.. — дикий, сокрушающий тело судорогами кашель, — совсем того.. да?  
>Единственный зелёный глаз смотрит на Раммштайнера, как на полного идиота, и в мутном болоте читается налёт нескрываемого удивления.<br>— Заткнись и лежи.  
>Как ни странно, Бадоу слушается и замолкает, опуская веко с опалёнными солнцем ресницами.<br>Холодно. Липкие, порванные штаны совсем не способствуют согреванию, скорее наоборот — чего не скажешь о странно потяжелевшем теле Бадоу, лежащего на его коленях.  
>Кончиками пальцев он чувствует биение чужого сердца, и это успокаивает, несмотря на их положение. Нашпигованный пулями пёс — это одно, а разорванный в клочья Нэйлз — совсем другое.<br>Хайне задумчиво гладит рыжего по волосам, вслушиваясь в отрывистое дыхание. От придурка так и исходят вопросительно-недоумённые флюиды, и кажется, что он сгорает от вопроса "Что ты делаешь?". Но он молчит, и Хайне благодарен.  
>Он не привык думать о смерти — слишком часто рычал ей в ощеренную морду, брал клыками за глотку и выкидывал за свой порог, кроша бетон на своём пути. И как-то привык, что тянул Бадоу за собой, в одном тандеме, через двери-пороги и месиво из тел. Если он бессмертен, то и Бадоу тоже, ведь так? Ведь он всегда рядом, этот придурок.<br>Тихий вздох.  
>Ну да, как же. Все вокруг, включая его самого, забывают.<br>— Пёёёёса..  
>— Чего тебе? — альбинос открывает глаза, смотря на бледное лицо друга.<br>— Сигаретки есть, а?  
>Его чуть не пробивает на нервный смех. Ну да, что взять с идиота — лежит весь в крови, задницей на снегу, с развороченной грудью, и просит сигарету. Типичный Бадоу.<br>Андед качает головой, получая в ответ раздражённый вздох:  
>— Ну вот, блядь, даже сдохнуть по нормальному не дают..!<br>— Ты ещё не подыхаешь.  
>— Да ну?<br>— Умирающие столько не говорят.  
>Одноглазый презрительно фырчит, выражая своё мнение на этот счёт, и Хайне довольно хмыкает.<br>Глубокая тишина дала трещину, а на пасмурном небе бегут тучи-облака, закрывая просыпающийся месяц от взглядов людей и собак.

Бадоу делает глубокую затяжку, облокачиваясь о перила побитой временем крыши, и прищуривается на заходящее за горизонт солнце.  
>Длинные, цепкие пальцы выхватывают сигарету прямо из его губ, посылая в долгий полёт на встречу с асфальтом.<br>— Эй! Урод, новую пачку мне купишь, это была последняя!  
>Хайне скептично поднимает брови:<br>— Целую пачку за сигарету?  
>— А ты как думал! Не дешёвая нынче, знаешь ли, жизнь!<br>Пфыркая, пёс пристраивается рядом с напарником, смотря вдаль. Какое-то время оба молчат, но Раммштайнер упорно чувствует сверлящий висок взгляд рыжего.  
>— Ну?<br>— Слушай, а ты бы меня.. похоронил?  
>Белые брови ползут вверх, а затем Хайне со всей силы впечатывает идиота лбом в перилы.<br>— Думай что мелишь, придурок.  
>— АЙАЙАЙ, пёса, ты, жестокая тварь, ну что я такого сделал? Подумаешь, вопросик один задал..!<br>Альбинос мрачно хмурится, складывая руки на холодном железе и опуская на них острый подбородок.  
>Им повезло. Чёрт знает как, но повезло — поблизости оказался Михай, который, чего уж греха таить, разбирался в экстренной помощи получше Хайне. Недостаток бессмертного существования. А если быть совсем честным, то выталкивающему через горло пули псу не хватало сил дотащить напарника до церкви. Сколько бы он прошёл? Десять метров, двадцать? Утекающее, словно кровь Бадоу через пальцы, время заставляло сидеть рядом, охранять каждый вздох и выдох.<br>А потом пришёл Михай, и странная убеждённость в том, что ему придётся тащить закоченевшее тело, испарилась как дым сигарет.  
>— Хайне? Ты чего замолк? — почти что наивное выражение на лице Бадоу.<br>— Я могу убить тебя одним движением.  
>Молчание. Снова - молчание. Информатор медленно переваривает услышанное, делая какие-то свои, собственные выводы.<br>Отвечает:  
>— Знаю...<br>Альбинос распрямляется и отворачивается от вечернего неба и ушедшего солнца. Наконец он понимает, что рыжий не бессмертен. Сколько бы он ни таскался с ним на одной верёвке, смерть всегда дышит в затылок, поцелованный дымным солнцем, а не в чистую белизну серебра и въедшийся в кожу металл.  
>Пёс вздрагивает, потому что длинная, тощая рука неожиданно обнимает его за плечи, и забинтованный где только можно Бадоу виснет на нём всей щепочной массой.<br>— Слушай, пёса, пошли поедим? Я просто подыхаю от голодухи, честное слово!  
>Тень улыбки едва касается губ, пряча кончики острых клыков. Раммштайнер деланно закатывает глаза, поворачивая голову в сторону зеленоглазого напарника.<br>— Ты за последние два дня обожрал весь «Buon Viaggio».  
>— И что? Между прочим, когда больные идут на поправку, им требуются калории!<br>Нет, решает Раммштайнер — этот сдохнет ещё не скоро. Подобные идиоты рождаются слишком редко, чтобы ими размениваться.  
>— ..и сигаретки! Сигаретки, пёса! Ты мне обещал!<p> 


End file.
